


宗像醒来后……

by Linzifan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzifan/pseuds/Linzifan
Summary: 是《La première fois》的一点后续
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 4





	宗像醒来后……

↓↓↓

↓↓↓

↓↓↓

↓↓↓

也不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊间感知到身下有种奇怪的感觉。

宗像是被堆叠起来的层层快感给唤醒的，睁眼看到周防趴在自己腿间，正吞吐着自己精神起来的柱体。

“…您这是……干什么？”

周防抬眼，一只手开始配合着口里套弄着性器，嫣红的软舌仔细舔过柱身的纹路:“看了还不懂吗？”

“几个小时前不是刚做过了？”

周防起身，亲昵地啄着宗像的唇在他耳边轻轻道:“我想再来一次，宗像。”

“我可以理解为您没满足吗，”看着他鎏金色的眼中满满的情欲调笑，单手搂住他的脖子，轻吻着他的唇作为回礼，“那您上来自己动。”

周防后退几步，继续卖力的吸吮着他已经挺起的性器，舔弄了几下后，跨坐在宗像大腿上，踮起脚尖支撑着身体重量，单手撑着自己半跪着起身脱掉裤子后摸索穴口，给自己做扩张。

一只手摸着自己的胸前乳尖，嫣红的软舌舔过嘴唇留下些微水光，弯曲着手指扣弄着穴壁，嘴里不停地发出甜腻的喘声，使宗像不由得也脸红了。

草草地扩张了几下后，手指探入穴内撑开穴口，腰部用力缓缓地对准硬起来的性器慢慢坐下去， 内里的紧致才刚刚挺进去些微深度就让宗像喟叹出声。周防有些吃力地坐了下去，要不是他扩张好了估计又得出血了吧。

穴口被完完全全的撑开，甬道也被对方的东西填的满满的，有些发胀。可这还不够，周防纤细的腰部用力让自己上上下下的动了起来，小穴吞吐着柱身，穴壁紧紧的吸吮着性器与之摩擦。

蚀骨的快感同时侵蚀着两个人，周防渐渐找到了快感，动的频率也越来越快，像一只发了情的小兽。

“宗像……唔……”周防扣住宗像的脖子，后背舒服地弯成了一个漂亮的弧度。

“周防……您咬的好紧……”宗像感觉自己的柱体快被对方的内壁吸得变形了，双手扣住他的腰，有些不满的向深处顶了顶。

“唔…呃…！”周防软了身子倒在宗像肩上，一口咬上他的肩，手臂向下乱抓，紧紧揪住了后背的衣料，以发泄自己的不满。

不知道为什么，周防感觉自己快不行了，也许是几小时前的那次耗费了太多精力，甚至连睡了一觉都补不回来。

宗像吃痛，轻呼一声，抬起头撬开周防的嘴，再次与他唇齿相交。感觉自己也快到了，猛顶了一下腰后，射在了里面。

“啊……啊……！”感觉到了里面传来的热度，周防拔高调子叫出了声，白浊射出去又溅回了自己身上，腰一软倒了下去。

宗像起身半跪着从他身体里退出来，从床头柜上拿了盒纸巾帮他和自己收拾干净，自己感觉怎么都使不上力气，看他却是坐在床边点了只烟，悠悠地吸了一口，好像什么事都没发生过一样。

“周防，你以前没做过吗？”想起晌午的那一次，宗像有些好奇的问他。

“没有，”周防回头，正好撞上宗像质疑的目光，“你以为我是什么人啊，进那种声色场所。”

“那您每天晚上翘课到这么晚……”

“我只是和草薙他们一起去酒吧喝酒而已。”周防一脸嫌弃的看着那青发少年。

“哦，那我算是您的第一个男人咯。”宗像笑着看他，心里挺开心。

“嗯……算是吧。”周防抽完烟躺倒在宗像床上。

“哦呀，好荣幸呢！”看着他二话不说地躺在自己床上刚准备制止，突然想起什么，躺到他身边，轻轻用手揽过他。

“那以后也这样吧……”


End file.
